Navajas de barbero
by Limon y Sal
Summary: RPS. Two-shot sobre Matt Bomer (Ladrón de guante blanco/The normal heart) y su marido, Simon Halls. Advertencia. Dominación/Sumisión. Bondage. PWP?
1. Chapter 1

_"A veces el amor tiene caricias _

_frías, como navajas de barbero. _

_Cierras los ojos. Das tu cuello entero_

_a un peligroso filo de delicias [...]" _

_A. Carvajal_

Nota la cuerda cerrarse sobre sus muñecas, contiene la respiración y; aunque no le ve, sabe que su compañero sonríe complacido detrás suyo.

Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados aunque no importaría que los abriera porque una venda negra sobre ellos le impide ver nada.

Está sentado en una silla de madera en medio de su amplísima habitación. Tiene las manos atadas a la espalda y todos los sentidos alerta. Trata de agudizar el olfato y el oído por si hay algo que le ayude a saber qué está haciendo su marido y qué le tiene preparado.

- Espero que te acuerdes de esto.

El mensaje llega en forma de susurro hasta su oído y le cosquillea detrás de la oreja.

No sabe de qué tiene que acordarse pero está a punto de descubrirlo.

Escucha un murmullo lejano, pone toda su atención en tratar de descubrir de dónde viene, qué es. Y entonces cree que tiene la respuesta. Es una película. ¿Le ha puesto una película?

Una puerta se cierra y ahora está totalmente solo. El silencio es tan absoluto en la habitación que puede oír su propia respiración y el compás rítmico de su corazón sin necesidad de concentrarse en ello.

El murmullo persiste y entiende que su compañero quiere que descubra lo que es. Así que olvida la cuerda, la venda, la soledad y el silencio, y se centra en descifrar el sonido cada vez más familiar que llega desde un extremo de la habitación.

Al principio, identifica algunos gemidos ahogados y su cuerpo se tensa por la sorpresa. Afina el oído más aún y distingue la voz de su marido y la suya propia acompasadas en un erótico recuerdo audiovisual que casi había olvidado que existía.

La grabación tenía al menos nueve años, más incluso que el mayor de sus hijos y hacía por lo menos ocho que no la veía. Suponía que Simon la tendría guardada en algún lugar discreto y seguro, pero no que pensara utilizarla de una forma tan excitante.

Está prestando toda su atención al sonido que llega desde el televisor, disfrutando de los recuerdos que invaden su mente con cada gemido, con cada palabra susurrada para exigir sumisamente un poco más; sintiendo un sofocante calor por todo el cuerpo y queriendo deshacerse de la ropa que no recordaba tan ajustada por según que partes.

Está disfrutando tanto que no puede contener un bufido de exasperación cuando el sonido del agua en la ducha sepulta el del vídeo.

Pero la frustración dura muy poco; el tiempo justo que tarda en escuchar los gemidos de su marido a través de la puerta del baño. ¡Dios, qué manera de volverle loco!

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Matt! Sí, ... oh, sí, ... Matt, ahhhh.

Sabe que es real. Llevan tanto tiempo juntos que podría jurar que lo es. Y esa certeza le está matando. Su compañero no sólo consigue excitarle hasta la locura sin estar siquiera en la misma habitación, si no que le tortura dulcemente demostrándole que es el único que no disfruta plenamente con eso.

Oye la puerta abrirse despacio y oye los pasos de su marido acercándose. Le nota frente a él y aspira con fuerza para impregnar sus sentidos con el olor tan relajante que desprende su marido por las noches.

Simon sonríe con dulzura, le mira intensamente unos segundos y adopta de nuevo el rol dominante que tan bien le sienta.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sesión de cine?

La suficiencia con la que lo pregunta provoca a Matthew que responde con calma:

- Conocía el cine mudo, pero no el cine ciego.

Si no tuviese esa maldita venda el juego habría terminado; Simon habría perdido al sonreír divertido ante su respuesta, pero la venda existe y el juego sigue.

Simon rodea la silla y se coloca justo detrás de Matt. Enreda los dedos en su pelo y tira con cierta violencia, haciendo que Matthew se vea obligado a echar la cabeza hacía atrás.

- No te he preguntado eso, ¿a qué no?

Le habla desde arriba. Cambiar de lugar en la estancia le ha servido para retomar el control y contener la risa.

- No, señor.

- Pues, contesta a la pregunta.

- Me ha gustado, señor, pero habría sido mejor su hubiese estado aquí.

Se muestra sumiso, casi suplicante, pero hay un deje de lascivia en su voz y Simon necesita todo su autocontrol para no rendirse.

- ¿Es una queja?- El tono es demasiado duro y Matthew sabe que está ganando terreno.

- Es una sugerencia, señor.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te he dado permiso para sugerir?

- No lo ha hecho, señor.

- No, eso creía.

Simon desenreda sus dedos del pelo castaño de su compañero y empuja su cabeza hacía delante con cuidado pero con firmeza. Y ahora Matt mira al suelo. Una sonrisa picante se dibuja en su perfecto rostro. Le encanta este juego.

- ¿Sabes, Matthew? - el sonido le devuelve a ese instante, le arranca del estado de goce en el que se había perdido y vuelve a ser consciente de la venda, de la cuerda, de la voz distante y fría de su marido y de que aún mira hacía el suelo- estaba pensando ...

- ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta sale como un murmuro desafiante que Simon oye.

- Perfectamente.

Es un susurro. Uno tan frío que le eriza la piel y le seca la garganta. Nota los cálidos labios de su compañero besarle muy cerca de la oreja y pega un respingo por la sorpresa. La verdad no le esperaba tan cerca. Su voz sonaba tan lejos hacía un instante.

- Decía que he estado pensando; sin lastimarme, tranquilo, en que no termina de gustarme el aspecto con el que has vuelto a casa. La barba tan descuidada, Matt, parece que en vez de venir de trabajar hubieses venido de un naufragio. No, definitivamente no me gusta.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

Intenta que suene como una petición para ser bendecido con la sabiduría de los Dioses, el Dios en este caso; pero no lo consigue. En realidad suena con un deje de chulería poco beneficioso para su rol sumiso; pero no sabe hacerlo mejor. No tiene alma de sumiso y bueno, en realidad, eso es lo divertido, ¿no?

- Yo no sugiero, Matthew. Yo decido. Dispongo. Actúo.

**Nota. Es nuestro primer fic de esta pareja y esperamos que os guste. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota. Gracias a todxs lxs que os habéis molestado en leer. Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, sentimos si hemos ofendido a alguien con esta historia. Para los demás, esperamos que os guste el final. :) :)**

No tiene tiempo de descifrar lo que quiere decir; porque, nada más acabar de decirlo, Simon masajea su rostro y su cuello dejando tras la caricia un rastro de gel frio que le moja la piel mientras se vuelve espuma.

Nota la navaja posarse un poco más arriba del lóbulo de su oreja y su cuerpo se tensa sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Los latidos de su corazón se disparan y contiene la respiración de forma involuntaria.

- ¿Confías en mí?- lo formula como una pregunta pero es un ruego, una declaración, un compromiso...

Y es también un anestésico para Matt, quien suelta todo el aire de los pulmones en un sonoro suspiro y contesta sincera, rendida e inmediatamente:

- Más que en mí mismo.

Simon sonríe; se arrodilla frente a Matthew, entre sus piernas, le besa rozando sus labios como en una caricia muy tierna y susurra con la frente apoyada contra la de su chico:

- Necesito que te estés muy quieto.

Y es incómodo sentir el frío y afilado acero raspar tu mejilla y tu cuello. Oír como se desliza y se deshace de la espuma y del vello. Estar con los ojos tapados, las manos atadas y en la misma posición desde hace mucho. Es incómodo, sí, pero Simon le pide que no se mueva y Matt se queda tan quieto que casi parece que no respira.

Simon suelta la navaja en el suelo, coge una pequeña toalla que tiene medio sumergida en un barreño de agua tibia, la estruja y limpia con absoluta devoción los restos de espuma del rostro y el cuello de Matt.

Repite la operación varias veces, hasta que ya no hay espuma por ninguna parte. Y entonces, con la toalla húmeda aún sujeta contra la garganta de su marido, se le ocurre.

Lleva la mano que tiene libre a la altura de los ojos de Matthew y tira un poco de la venda para quitarla. Luego le desabrocha rápidamente la camisa y mientras Matt abre los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, vuelve a enjuagar la toalla y se la pasa despacio por el pecho y por los hombros; descubriéndolos al mismo tiempo empujando la camisa hacía atrás.

Matthew sonríe ante el improvisado y tierno masaje. Y sonríe por lo sexy que resulta ver a Simon arrodillado frente a él, acariciándole con esa dulzura, como si temiese que pudiera desaparecer. Y sonríe por lo irónico de la escena; él es quién está atado, es quién está semidesnudo y, sin embargo, Simon es quién está rendido.

Simon levanta la vista y se encuentra con la azulísima mirada de su compañero, dilatada y enamorada clavándose en sus ojos.

Y no puede evitarlo. Deja caer la toalla de cualquier manera, se acerca y besa de forma hambrienta a la altura del oblicuo izquierdo de su chico. Quien cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacía atrás y gime sonoramente.

Simon sonríe complacido y lame de izquierda a derecha, justo por debajo del ombligo, introduciendo la lengua unos milímetros bajo la tela vaquera del pantalón de Matt.

Le besa subiendo de la cadera hasta el pecho y oye como Matthew jadea descontrolado cuando le lame el pezón. Sonríe y muerde suavemente los pectorales de su marido. Se centra en lamerlos, morderlos, y besarlos intermitentemente. En jugar con su lengua en los pezones, en retenerlos erectos con los labios y tirar suavemente de ellos, mientras Matt gime y se retuerce.

Mirándole cuando consigue controlar la locura que se apodera de él con cada caricia, e hipnotizando a su compañero con sus cristalizadas pupilas.

Simon está haciendo un trabajo fabuloso con la boca, mientras con las manos acaricia las piernas, los brazos y el sexo de su chico., que no para de retorcerse y pedir una y otra vez que le desate.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que Simon accede.

Se están besando en los labios, Simon tiene una de sus manos apoyadas en la nuca de Matt y la otra en su cadera, y Matthew responde al beso con las mismas ganas; pero quiere que sea aún más intenso. Quiere besarle tan duro que los labios de Simon se tornen morados al instante. Quiere sentir sus propios labios hinchados y doloridos; enredarse en el huracán de sensaciones que le provoca el cuerpo de su marido.

Y Simon lo sabe.

Sabe que no aguantará mucho más, que ha tensado la cuerda todo lo posible y que Matt está al borde de la locura. Por eso, porque conoce cada gemido ahogado, cada gesto y cada mirada, le desata.

Lleva la mano que tiene en la cadera a la espalda de Matt y tira, rápida y certeramente, de uno de los extremos de la cuerda sin deshacer el beso.

Matt pasa los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Simon y, mientras se deja caer de rodillas, empuja con los pies la silla haciendo que ésta caiga hacía atrás.

Y ahora está sentado a horcajadas sobre su chico y mueve violentamente las caderas, friccionando sus sexos con cada embestida.

- ¿Señor? ... ¿Señor?

Matthew abre los ojos perezosamente, con una estúpida sonrisa satisfecha colgada en los labios. Parpadea repetidamente y se incorpora un poco para sentarse correctamente en el asiento que ocupa en el avión que le lleva a casa.

Mira sorprendido y avergonzado a la azafata que le sonríe con franqueza, carraspea y pregunta con la voz seca característica de recién levantado:

- ¿Sí?

- Señor, disculpe que le moleste pero tenía que despertarle porque vamos a aterrizar ya.

Matthew mira por la ventanilla y de nuevo a la azafata.

- Oh, entiendo. Gracias.

Se lleva una de las manos al cuello y lo masajea brevemente. Sonríe al recordar el inoportuno pero excitante sueño y se alegra de que nadie ocupara el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Aterrizan sin contratiempos y veinte minutos después de despertarse está buscando a su familia entre la gente.

- ¡Papá!

No sabe si llega primero el sonido de las voces infantiles o los seis brazos rodeando su cintura y sus piernas.

Siempre le sorprende la efusividad y las ganas con las que los niños le reciben cada vez que llega de grabar; aunque sólo haya estado cuatro días fuera, aunque hayan hablado a diario, la última vez hacía un par de horas.

Pero la verdad es que él también está deseando verles, así que se arrodilla en cuanto nota el primer contacto con sus pequeños. Les abraza y les besa y los acoge cálidamente entre sus brazos, recibiendo todo el amor de sus tres hijos.

Levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mirada enamorada de su compañero. Sonríe feliz de estar en casa y se levanta despacio.

Coge a uno de los pequeños en brazos, mientras sostiene la bolsa del equipaje en la otra mano. Mira a sus otros hijos y comienza a andar tras ellos., en dirección a su marido.

Cuando llegan a donde Simon está le besa castamente en los labios, le mira intensamente y le dice moviendo sólo los labios:

- Navajas de barbero.


End file.
